


Unwanted Embrace

by Punjoke



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Breeding, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Impregnation, Pokephilia, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: After her brother runs away, Lillie feels alone. But her mother has a plan for her...Commissioned by an anonymous reader.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Unwanted Embrace

Lillie knew that there was something strange with her mother. The kind, nurturing woman that Lillie adored had gradually eroded, and their relationship with it. At first Lillie had attributed it to the fact that she was growing up, and that it may have been her that was changing. So she had done everything she could to please her mother. She had played the part of the dutiful daughter, done everything that had been asked of her.

But then the arguments between her mother and her brother had started, culminating in Gladion running away. That had been a hard blow. For the first time, Lillie found herself without anyone to turn to. And with Gladion gone, Lusamine had turned her full attention towards Lillie.

Since then Lillie had come to accept that this was not normal. Her mother’s obsession with her research was almost frightening at times. Lusamine seemed to have no time for anything outside of her work, leaving Lillie feeling completely alone, locked within the confining corridors of Aether Paradise. She missed her brother. She missed her family.

Her attempts to express her pain and anxiety to her mother had been a disaster at best. Lillie could still remember the ugly expression on Lusamine’s face. She had never seen her mother so angry before, and had certainly never dreamed that it could be directed at her.

“The work we are doing here is important, Lillie. It’s something this world has never seen before. A new future for Pokemon!” Lusamine had scolded, her eyes hard. “Or are you too much of a child to respect that? To respect me?”

That had stung. Since then Lillie had avoided her mother, and most everyone else at the Aether Foundation. She stayed in her room, and at night she would hug her pillow tight and wish that Gladion was still there.

She was doing that one night when her door opened silently. The silhouette of her mother stood there in the doorway, casting a long shadow across her bed.

“Lillie, honey, are you awake? Mother needs your help.”

Lillie’s pulse quickened. At first she felt relief; perhaps her mother had realized what she had been doing to her, and had come to make amends. But there was something strange in the woman’s voice that unnerved Lillie. She could sense that something was off.

After a brief moment’s hesitation, Lillie sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. “I’m awake now. What is it?”

Although she couldn’t make out any of her mother’s features through the sterile white light flooding in from the hallway, Lillie could practically hear Lusamine’s grin as the woman spoke. “Get up and come with me. I have something beautiful to show you.”

Lillie slipped out of bed and into her white dress – a gift that her mother had given her – before following Lusamine out into the hall. She walked obediently behind her mother, staring down at her shoes the whole way, butterflies in her stomach. It was only when they entered the elevator that Lillie looked up. 

Her mother swiped her ID card and the elevator began to descend. They bypassed the labs and continued downward. This was a part of the facility that was unfamiliar to Lillie. She toyed with her fingers anxiously and tried to guess where her mother could be taking her and why. Before she could find an answer, the elevator let out a pleasant ding and the doors opened. She stole a glance at the floor number display before they stepped out; B2F.

There were no researchers in the halls here, and the two of them progressed alone until they came to an unmarked door. Once again Lusamine swiped her ID card and the door slid open. Inside there appeared to be some sort of lab, filled with technical equipment that Lillie could not identify. In the center of the room, surrounded by an array of computers and other devices, was a white seat. Lusamine ushered her in, and the door slid shut behind them.

“Where are we?” Lillie finally asked, dread gnawing at her.

Lusamine seemed oblivious to her daughter’s discomfort while she took a seat at a nearby control panel. She smiled as the station began to light up. “This is where I do all of my most important research,” she explained. “It is where I confirmed that the Ultra Wormholes are real, and it’s where I have been working to open them!”

“Ultra Wormholes…?” Lillie asked. She was only vaguely familiar with the concept. “What do you need me for?”

Her mother did not look up from the display in front of her as she continued to input commands. “Just go and have a seat in the chair, honey. And sit very still. Tonight we are going to do something wonderful!”

Lillie took a deep breath and tried to steady her nerves as she moved towards the chair and sat down. All around her the machines began to hum and whir, and she could feel the hairs on her arm begin to stand on end. All of her instincts told her to jump out of the chair and flee, but when her eyes darted towards the exit door, she saw the light on the lock glowing red – her mother had locked the two of them in.

“Mother, I don’t want to do this,” Lillie called out. She gripped the armrests until her knuckles turned white.

Lusamine did not seem to be listening. She hunched over the large display screen in front of her. “Yes… we have a connection!” she said. Finally she looked up at her daughter, a terrible smile spread across her face. “Here it comes, Lillie! Look!”

The air between them began to twist and tear, and suddenly there was an impossibly deep tunnel churning several feet up above the floor. Lillie pressed herself back into her seat, every muscle in her body going taut as she stared at the unbelievable phenomena before her. From somewhere within the depths of the tunnel, something moved. It flew towards her, its movements graceful yet haunting, until there was a sudden pop. The tunnel vanished, but the creature remained in the air just in front of her.

“Oh, Nihilego!” Lusamine crooned.

The creature looked like some sort of jellyfish. Its translucent bell undulated gently, as if there were an invisible breeze in the room, and long, pearl-colored tentacles hung down from the back of it like a cloak. Although it had no visible eyes, Lillie got the distinct impression that it was focused entirely on her.

Panic set in, and she stumbled out of the chair. “Mother, I’ve got to go,” she said, looking from Nihilego to the locked door. “Please let me out!”

Before she could react further, Nihilego darted forward through the air and swirled around Lillie. She flinched, but there was no escape, and after a brief moment of confusion, she was practically enveloped by the thing. The tentacles brushing up against her body felt smooth and more firm than she would have guessed. She felt the flared bell settle down on top of her head, gripping it tightly.

“Mother, help me!” Lillie cried out. She didn’t dare move.

But Lusamine was staring at them as if enraptured. “It’s more beautiful than I could have imagined,” she said. “Do as you’re told, child. This will be… perfection!”

To her confusion, Lillie found that her panic was already beginning to fade. Nihilego squeezed down around her, and with each passing second she found her fear replaced by a strange dizzying sensation, as if something warm and fuzzy were traveling down through her whole body. She opened her mouth to cry out once again to her mother, but the words wouldn’t come. What was it that she’d meant to say…?

She was still swimming in the confusion of her own thoughts when the tentacles began to poke and probe at her dress. Several of them lifted up the hem, allowing the cool air of the lab to tickle Lillie’s legs. She looked down at what was happening and tried to straighten her clothing with the same urgency as she may have had on a windy day, but Nihilego’s tentacles found their way around her wrists and gently lifted her arms away.

“I don’t understand what’s happening…” Lillie said, finally finding her voice. She wobbled on her feet and took a step backwards towards the chair, but it was clear that Nihilego was in full control of her now. While the strange creature held her upright, she watched a thick tentacle push its way up the front of her dress. When she opened her mouth to speak again, the tip emerged from her collar and pushed up against her lips. Lillie let out a gasp, knowing that she should close her mouth and pull away from the thing. But her body would not obey; instead she obediently opened wide and allowed the appendage to push its way inside.

Down below, the tentacles also began to move with purpose. One of them pressed against her belly, then moved lower. When it pushed down the front of her panties, Lillie felt another sudden burst of panic that was immediately overwhelmed by that peculiar sense of confusion that blanketed all of her thoughts. She pulled at the tentacles wrapped around her wrists, but was helpless against Nihilego’s gentle strength. The smooth, firm tip of the creature’s appendage rubbed against the hairless mound above her sex, causing her to shiver involuntarily.

“Yes…!” Lusamine said, leaning over her work station. “How long I have been planning this. Be a good daughter, Lillie, and yield yourself fully!”

Her mother’s words barely reached her, but still Lillie felt a powerful urge to spread her legs. She did so, and the tentacle inside of her panties snaked lower, nestling itself against her damp slit. As if in anticipation, the tentacle that filled her mouth pushed itself deeper, until it bumped against the back of the girl’s throat.

“Mmmmmnnnn….nnn…?” Lillie moaned, her voice muffled. 

Her tongue pressed urgently against Nihilego’s smoothness. In response, it began to slide back and forth rhythmically, each time slipping itself just a little bit deeper down the warm confines of her throat.

On some deeper level, Lillie knew what was happening, but her surface thoughts were a confused jumble. For reasons she couldn’t quite grasp, the girl relaxed her throat and allowed Nihilego’s tentacle to invade her body. Soon she was so focused on the gentle thrusting her mouth was receiving that she barely noticed the tentacle between her legs proceeding with its own entry.

Lillie was a stranger to the idea of sex. She had never even really explored herself down there. But as Nihilego’s appendage pressed against the opening of her slit, she spread her legs further apart and moved her pelvis to allow the creature a more comfortable angle. The tentacle slipped easily into the young girl’s pussy, penetrating her for the first time. With it came a strange tingling sensation; Lillie wasn’t quite sure whether or not it was pleasure, but something within her mind craved it all the same.

The girl bucked against her restraints, and moaned again around the tentacle sliding down her throat. Through the fog of her mind, Lillie came to a realization about what was happening: this strange creature was mating with her. 

This thought immediately kicked off a dozen others. Was this actually the reason her mother had brought her down here? Should she be trying to resist, or should she submit? Could this strange creature actually breed her? If so, then what…?

The line of questions became impossible to follow as Nihilego’s tentacle smashed against the back of her pussy. Lillie let out another muffled shriek, but there was no doubt now that her body was burning with an unfamiliar need. She could feel the tentacle spreading her sex wide and thrusting itself deep inside of her. And somehow, she could even feel the alien creature’s intent to inseminate her, as if they were communicating on some basic, primal level.

Nihilego’s grip on her wrists tightened as the intensity of its thrusts escalated. Lillie was now very aware that she was the creature’s plaything, and that her holes belonged entirely to it. Nihilego’s translucent bell rippled and squeezed down around her head possessively, even as its tentacles violated her body.

It was almost too much to bear. Lillie’s eyes fluttered, and something within her gave way. A flood of carnal pleasure burst unbidden between her legs, and before she knew it her inner muscles were trembling and squeezing around the thick tentacle working its way in and out of her slit. Her first ever orgasm, forced out of her in the clutches of some unknown creature. A creature that intended to plant its seed inside of her vulnerable womb, just as her mother had seemingly planned.

As if responding to Lillie’s orgasm, Nihilego’s thrusts became quicker and more fierce. Lillie nearly gagged as the tentacle between her lips slid deeper down her throat until it bulged obscenely. Then the appendage began to throb, as if it were depositing something directly into her stomach. That thought was confirmed when it pulled back out again, the tip sliding into her mouth and shooting a blast of something thick and gooey against her tongue. Lillie swallowed the load reflexively, but the white substance was already dripping out of her stuffed lips and onto her dress.

The tentacle between her legs likewise jammed itself harshly up into Lillie’s vulnerable body, the tip battering against her cervix, as if it were determined to force its way through. When it could go no further, it settled for shooting a massive blast of cum, pumping it almost directly into the young girl’s fertile womb. Lillie shivered at the sudden warmth of it and swallowed another jet that splattered onto her tongue. The two appendages thrust into her from both ends, filling her with their seed, until Lillie was sure her tummy had grown larger with the stuff.

She wasn’t sure exactly how long everything had lasted. Even without the strange fog in her mind, she’d been overwhelmed by a series of orgasms that had distorted her ability to keep track of everything. But by the time that Nihilego was done with her, the creature’s thick white cum was dripping from both of her holes and forming a small pool on the lab floor below her. She barely even noticed when the pressure on her wrists and her head eased, and only became aware of Nihilego moving away when her legs buckled beneath her and she sank to the floor without the creature’s support.

Propping herself up weakly with one arm, Lillie gripped at her cum-spattered dress and looked up at the jellyfish-like being. It bobbed in the air above her for a moment… and then there was a sudden twist, as if space were turning in on itself, and the creature was gone.

Lusamine still sat breathless at her computer console. For a moment everything in the small lab was still and silent. 

Lillie’s thoughts were still reeling wildly, and she couldn’t bring herself to be the one to break the silence. Then her mother stood at last and hurried over to her.

“Stand up, dear. Are you well? How do you feel?” Lusamine asked, helping Lillie to her feet and kneeling down in front of her daughter. She suddenly seemed more motherly than she had been in a long time.

But Lillie could see through it now. Her mother wore a mask. She did not care at all for Lillie herself, but rather for the seed that had been planted within her. As her mother pretended to dote on her, she put one hand on her belly, and wondered just what it was she carried within her.

_______________________________________________

Months passed, and everything had changed yet again. Since that night, Lusamine had doted on her. She’d bought Lillie all sorts of things, including a pretty new hat, and had taken her daughter practically everywhere with her. Even the employees at Aether Paradise had begun to remark about how close the two of them had become recently.

Lillie played the part. She too now wore a mask, smiling and nodding when her mother asked things of her, or when others at the Paradise asked her if she was doing well.

Nobody commented on her belly. It had begun to grow into a noticeable bump. Her dress had hidden it at first, but it was becoming more obvious by the day. Her coupling with Nihilego had indeed been a success.

At the end of every week, Lusamine took Lillie back down to that secret lab and ran all sorts of tests. Every time they descended the elevator towards that room, Lillie felt her panic returning. And despite her pleading, Lusamine gave her no choice but to go again and again.

“We need to make sure everything is going perfectly, Lillie,” she would admonish her daughter.

Thankfully, the creature Nihilego never returned. But the damage had been done. Soon panic began to grip Lillie even outside of the secret lab. Just entering the foundation’s Pokemon Preserve, a place she’d once thought beautiful, made her shiver with fear. And the mere sight of a pokemon would send her mind back to that night when Nihilego’s tentacles had clutched all around her, and she would go running, trembling, back to her room.

And yet, if there was one thing that Lillie could not resent or fear, it was whatever grew within her. Whereas before she had clutched her pillow at night and yearned for her family to come back to her, now Lillie sat and stroked her belly. She had no idea what she would eventually give birth to, but she knew that it would be her child. She already felt a strong connection to it, and she hoped that it felt the same way about her.

She was going to be a mother. What did that mean? What should she do?

The one thing she was sure of was that she didn’t want to be anything like her mother. She had to protect the child, no matter what.

_______________________________________________

She named her child Nebby.

It had been a relief that the child had not taken after its father, Nihilego. Instead it had been downright cute – a smiling little puffball that glittered with the light of the night sky. The name Nebby had come to her instantly, and she had hugged the newborn creature tightly as soon as she’d been allowed to.

No sooner had the two of them had their first moment of parent/child bonding, than Lusamine had attempted to remove the unknown creature to her custody. Lillie had still been weak from the birth, but she had stood up to her mother as defiantly as she could manage. Still, it was Nebby’s reluctance to leave Lillie’s side that had eventually convinced Lusamine to allow the two of them to remain together… at least for now.

Lillie stared at herself in the mirror as she clutched Nebby to her breast. She knew very little about the fluffy thing. She had no idea if it was a boy or a girl, or if it even had a gender at all. Nor did she know what it was supposed to eat, but Nebby thankfully seemed more than happy to suckle her milk as if it were any other ordinary child.

But Nebby was certainly not ordinary. When it was just the two of them, Lillie watched it shimmer and chirp. She was certain that it could move things, although she had no idea how.

They couldn’t stay here at Aether Paradise, Lillie knew for sure. It was just a matter of time before her mother tore poor Nebby away from her, and she had no idea what would happen to her child after that. She’d seen her mother take her older Pokemon into the large chamber in front of her office, the one with all of the drawers on the walls, and none of them had ever come out.

The thought of Lusamine harming her child filled Lillie with an intense mix of fear and rage that she had never felt before. She would not let that happen.

But she needed to decide on a safe place to go first. Somewhere her mother wouldn’t be able to find her easily, and where she could find help caring for and learning about Nebby. But where…?

Her television droned on in the background while Nebby fed. Suddenly she heard a familiar name, and turned her attention towards the morning news broadcast.

“... Professor Kukui and his wife spoke of plans to introduce a new type of Pokemon Organization to the Alolan Isles, a League where…”

She had met Kukui a while back when he had come to tour the Aether Paradise preservation facilities. He and his wife had seemed so nice, in a genuine way that reminded her of the way her mother had been before things changed. Not only that, but he was the foremost expert on Pokemon in the region, and considered one of the strongest trainers as well. Surely, if she explained her situation to him, he would be willing to help her.

“Nebby,” she said, gently pulling her child away from her breast. “We have to go now, okay? It’s going to be scary, but we’re heading somewhere nice. It will be much better than here. I’m going to take you there, okay?”

She held Nebby up to the television so it could look. Kukui and his wife stood on the beach in front of their home, smiling and waving at the camera.

She knew that leaving wouldn’t be easy; Lusamine had ordered the Aether Foundation staff not to let either of them leave her room. But she had to try.

As she slipped Nebby into her shoulder bag and zipped it halfway shut, she smiled and held a finger up to her lips. A sudden thought occurred to her; had Gladion left the same way? She had always wondered why he had left her behind, all by herself. Now, perhaps, she wondered if he’d found something of his own he needed to protect.

Hefting the bag up onto her shoulder, Lillie put on her hat and stood before the door to her room. He was out there too, and she would find him. She and Nebby together.

Lillie opened the door and started running.


End file.
